


Punishment

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Cum Eating, F/M, Light BDSM, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by shyskyrobin on Tumblr - thanks for the request :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Kylo Ren looked up at you from between your legs, his long hair tickling your thighs. He flattened his tongue against your clit and shook his head, not breaking eye contact. You shuddered under him as you reached down to tug at his hair. Then his eyes were closed as he continued his work, licking and sucking every inch of your pussy.

“Good boy… You’re so good at that,” you praised. He mumbled something in response and you laughed. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” You saw him smile against your clit, licking it in circles. He pinned your legs open with both hands and nodded his head up and down, his tongue running along your slit. You let out a long moan and pulled at his locks, forcing his head to one side as he stuck his tongue out further.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” you warned, squirming as he pinned your hips down. He reached up to squeeze your breast as he pushed two fingers into you. He focused his mouth on your clit while he thrust slowly in and out. He sucked your clit up into his mouth and worked his tongue around it, driving you crazy with the sensation. Your pussy felt like a blur of heat and wetness, dripping against Kylo’s lips and chin.

You were teetering over the edge when he suddenly pulled away, sucking instead at your thigh. “Fuck you,” you snarled. “I’ll have to punish you for that.” He flashed you a bratty smile and continued kissing you. You grabbed his head and forced him down against your pussy, but he closed his mouth stubbornly. You were seething. You pulled his hair roughly, muttering threats under your breath. Suddenly he was at your clit again, licking vigorously. It only took a moment before you came loudly, all quivering thighs and clenching walls. He tongue-fucked your core, lapping up your juices.

“Thank you for letting me taste your cum,” said Kylo, licking his lips coyly. “Now, may I have my punishment?”

You got up, went to the closet and came back with two black satin straps. Kylo lay on his back; you straddled him and got to work tying his right hand to the bedpost. Meanwhile he caressed your hip with his left hand. You slapped his hand away and tied that one to the other bedpost. He looked at you with puppy eyes. “I wanna touch you.” “Too bad,” you murmured against his ear. He sighed, his breath rattling. “You’re all mine tonight,” you said with a smile.

“Kiss me,” he pleaded. You leaned in, brushing your lips with his, and he kissed you desperately, like he needed it to breathe. You tasted your sharp flavor in his mouth, tonguing his bottom lip. When you pulled away his eyes were still closed and his eyebrows were furrowed in an expression of pure need. You reached down to caress his already rock-hard cock. You held your hand out under his chin and said, “Spit.” He obeyed, drooling generously into your hand. You spread the spit around the head of his cock before jerking him off gently, creating a slick sound. He let out a shuddering breath, bucking his hips against your hand. You lined him up with your entrance and slowly lowered yourself onto his cock. “Ohh shit,” he breathed. “You make me so hard.”

You bit his shoulder hard, sucking up some of his skin and working it between your teeth, marking him as yours. You kept biting him along his collarbone and his neck while you pumped up and down on his cock. You pulled away to stare into his eyes. “You like my pussy?” you snarled from behind gritted teeth. “It’s so good,” he answered. “So warm and fucking wet…” You gave attention to his other shoulder, littering bite marks along his skin. “Ah- ow,” he complained. You responded by biting harder. “Fuuck _me_ ,” he said in protest, his voice hoarse. You smiled against his neck, where you were licking and sucking more gently now.

You sat up and surveyed your work, red marks scattered all over him. You rode his cock slowly, up and down the entire length of him. You curled both hands around his neck and squeezed gently. You felt him swallow against your thumbs and he let out a strangled moan. “You like that don’t you,” you said flatly. He struggled to nod. “Say it.” “I love it, ch-choke me harder,” he sputtered. He angled his neck upward to give you easier access and you leaned down to put more pressure on his throat. His big ears were flushed red and his eyes were shut tight. “Look at me,” you commanded, and he met your gaze with wide eyes. You kept choking him while his face contorted in ecstasy. You gave him another squeeze before letting go.

He strained against his bonds, hands curling into fists as he writhed. You pushed his face down against the mattress and he moaned gutturally from the back of his throat. You kept riding his dick and you dug your nails into his broad chest, leaving long scratch marks along his pecs. You watched as his skin turned pink, then red as you marked him.

“Please, I need you to make me cum,” he begged.

“Oh, you’d love to come wouldn’t you? I don’t know if you deserve it,” you teased.

“Fuck… Please Y/N…” You responded by sitting still on his cock. He was filling you up but without the friction he wouldn’t be able to cum. “Fuck,” he moaned. You started riding him at a painfully slow pace. He watched his cock disappear into your pussy and he moaned shamelessly. “Please, ride me harder,” he pleaded. You wrapped one hand around his throat. “Yes, fuck yes, choke me while I cum for you.”

He tried to pump into you but you pinned his legs down. “Don’t get greedy,” you said, shaking your head. “You wanna cum for me?”

He nodded desperately. “Please.”

“I can’t hear you.”

“Please! Please, Y/N, let me cum for you!” he whined.

You rode him harder, faster, while he moaned your name. Then he cursed as he spilled himself inside you. You maneuvered off of his softening cock and sat on his face. He licked up the hot cum that was dripping out of your pussy. “Good boy, suck it all down,” you cooed. “All of it.” He sucked on your folds and gulped grotesquely. Finally you got off of him and bit his neck affectionately.

“That should teach you your lesson.”


End file.
